


[PODFIC] Mental

by sevenpercent



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenpercent/pseuds/sevenpercent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes is a patient in a closed psychiatric ward. John Watson is his new psychiatrist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[PODFIC] Mental

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Boeshane42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boeshane42/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mental](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366227) by [Boeshane42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boeshane42/pseuds/Boeshane42). 



This is a podfic of Boeshane42's Mental 

Click [here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wgl7ue72bb3o3dm/Mental.mp) to download mp3

Click [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6077055) to see a wonderful cover by Drawn Lines (sherlockian4evr)


End file.
